Sphinx
Sphinxes are a quadrupedal, extremely endangered species resembling a cross between a lion and a human, with varied degrees of features from either of the former species. They were considered to be the most powerful species in the world in terms of magic before their disappearance, capable of naturally conjuring various forms of magic that other species had to spend years learning. Despite this, sphinxes are not capable of appearing human without the use of a medallion. Few records remain regarding the species as a whole, and it is generally agreed that at least two types of sphinx existed, those being the Grecian and Egyptian variants. Physical Appearance There are two possible answers to the significant difference in appearance between Egyptian and Grecian sphinxes. Either they are each their own seperate subspecies, or there is a very large degree of sexual dimorphism, in which all females of the species are Grecian sphinxes, and all males are Egyptian. While the two variants have major differences physically, both have the same magical properties which earned sphinxes their legendary status within the mythical community. Egyptian sphinxes are the males of the species, and are almost exactly alike in appearance to normal lions from the shoulder downwards. The head is similar to that of a human, with an elongated jaw, large pointed ears, and teeth similar to those of a lion. Grecian sphinxes are the females of the species, and appear similar to the depictions of the sphinx in Greek pottery and literature. They have the head and upper torso of a woman, the forearms and lowers body of a lion, and a large pair of pure-white wings that enable flight. Powers and Abilities Sphinxes have the enhanced senses, strength, speed and agility of lions due to their feline physiology. Grecian sphinxes have the combined eyesight of lions and eagles and thus can see over great distances which would be impossible for a human's naked eye. Grecian sphinxes' wings grant them the power to fly. As mentioned above, sphinxes are very magical and hold great power. Sphinxes can wield magic which other species have to study in order to use. Michelle healed Jim's fatal wounds without the knowledge other creatures require in order to accomplish such a task. Sphinxes can also conjure magic shields with the strength to resist dragon fire. Sphinxes may also be capable of receiving premonitions; the ability to see visions or prophecies. Sphinxes shared their power between them. The more sphinxes there were, the less power each had individually. Extinction The Western Dragons envied the sphinxes' power and waged war against them. Sphinxes, both Grecian and Egyptian, were believed to be extinct following the Great War some time around the 13th century along with their enemies, the Western Dragons. This was proved to be an incorrect assumption following the turning of Michelle Jocasta in August of 2004. While the majority of the species had perished, their medallions lasted long after, with one being owned by the Jocasta family for at least two generations. Known Sphinxes * Michelle Jocasta * Michael Jocasta(unturned, currently a shade) * Jocasta * Worset Category:Bestiary